


for the soul

by spoke



Category: The Night Circus - Erin Morgenstern
Genre: Gen, Rêveurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke





	for the soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DebetEsse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebetEsse/gifts).



The scent of tea wafting across the courtyard draws you along before you realize that’s what you’re following. It was a long day, waiting for night to fall, waiting through the workday with only the promise of the circus. There aren’t any other reveurs in town; you like to think that would help, but you also like to avoid thinking about that.

The woman behind the booth only smiles when you point out that there’s no menu, and watches you for a moment before holding a finger to her lips. She turns back to the complexity of tools behind here (you vaguely note that you hadn’t known there could be so many things for making tea) and sets to making something which smells...

Well, if you were anywhere but the circus you’d say it couldn’t smell like this, like a winter morning and birdsong trilling in your ears. But you are here, and it does smell like birds singing, and tastes even better. The whole grimy day is gone, and as she waves you off without accepting your money, life doesn’t seem that unbearable anymore.


End file.
